


Demon Seed

by BadJuJuJibberish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, Demons, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadJuJuJibberish/pseuds/BadJuJuJibberish
Summary: An obnoxious demon keeps getting in Symmetra's way while she hunts. He makes her an offer, and she accepts. He didn't realize what kind of trouble he'd be getting himself into.





	Demon Seed

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw Junkrat's HotS skin, I knew what I WANTED to do. As soon as I saw her new skin, I knew what I HAD to do.

     Symmetra was not a demon to trifle with, and that was why her powers were rarely called upon. Oh, there’d be the occasional “witch” or “occultist” brave enough to try, but for the most part, she spent her nights ghosting through the dreams of unsuspecting men, turning them to something that border lined both a nightmare and a wet dream. She consumed both their desires and their fears. It was nearly as perfect of a pairing as sweet with savory.

  
     Traveling the foggy expanse of mortal dreams was never a precise road. In fact, the path was always changing, but she could see the fiery orange red glow of an active dreamer as she hovered high above. She hoped it was a man. They were often the easiest to entrap, but that was mostly because they came so willingly. She hit solid ground outside the gate of the dreamer, and inhaled a heady male aroma; all sweat and testosterone. She licked her dark lips. She was utterly famished.

  
     Symmetra raised her hand, and placed it over the seal to the gate. The feeble lock gave way. Humans rarely guarded their subconscious, and she loved them for it. She meandered through the dream, trying to locate her prey. The man was running from something. Why not let it be her? She followed the echoes of his feet hitting cobblestone, and she dissipated into a shapeless black mist. She shot past the man, and condensed back into her true form before him. He stopped in his tracks, and gazed at her while paralyzed in both awe and fear. It always stoked her ego when they did that.

  
     “Why are you silent?” she finally hissed, breaking him from his stupor. The encounter could go one of two ways: Lust, or terror.

  
     “Because you’re fucking hot!” the dark-haired idiot blundered. _Lust it is, then._ Ever since humans started straying further from their places of worship, the balance had started to shift in favor of the former. She didn’t mind, really.

  
     “Hot, you say? Then obey me, and I will gladly burn for you,” she murmured. She turned the space around them into a dark cave. Tall candles burned atop a ring of ancient pillars. In the center lay a plush bed, all draped with dark velvet and satin. Cheesy? Of course, but her hunger made concentration and subtlety difficult. She snapped her fingers, and the man hovered off the floor, and onto the bed.

  
     “I, uh...” he started to stammer. Symmetra decided she didn’t want to hear his voice after all.

  
     “Be silent,” she ordered, and pinched her fingers over the crystal implanted in her armored palm. From it, she pulled licking flames and tendrils of smoke, and formed them into shackles and chains. Another snap of her fingers sent the black iron cuffs and chains wrapping around the man, imprisoning him to the bed.

  
     “Okay, this is hot, but-“.

     “I SAID BE SILENT!” she growled, growing tall over the man. Her eyes blazed, and her pupils contracted to terrifying snake-like slits while she bared her sharp teeth. _There! There’s that delicious glow of fear!_ Despite his wide eyes, there was no mistaking his prominent erection straining against his pants. She achieved that perfect balance of the two that she loved so much.

  
     She started by hovering over him for a moment, and then nestled between his outstretched legs. Symmetra raised her hand, dragged her sharp black nail down his chest, past his navel, and stopped at the hem of his pants. The tank top he’d worn to sleep burned away, and the dreamer gave a couple gasps of surprise and a touch of pain. His cock only grew harder beneath her. She took a moment to admire his physique. He’d taken good care of his body. His arms could have been a little bigger, but he was worlds better looking than the man she’d ensnared the week prior. She lowered herself merely inches away from his face.

  
     “You are not a learn-by-repetition sort of man, are you?” she tsked, as her hand shot down, and gripped him rather fiercely. She dug her nails in ever so slightly; a cat-like warning of their sharpness.

  
     “But I’ll give you another chance,” she hummed, and released his manhood from her clutch. The black drawstring pants burned away, and he bit his lip to keep himself from making a sound. Her eyes darted down to the last of his exposed flesh, and a disappointed frown spread across her mouth. _Is that all? Better than nothing, I suppose._ It didn’t help that the man she feasted upon six months back had set the bar pretty high.

  
     “Shackles? Really?” came an unfamiliar voice. Annoyed, she sat perched upon her prey and looked over her shoulder at her intruder.

  
     “Jealous?” she snipped at the demon behind her. He stood tall, with dark crimson skin, black horns, and blazing blonde hair. His eyes were fiery orange, and smoldered as he looked her over. His face was pulled into a sinister grin, revealing sharp teeth. _How wonderful. An Incubus._

  
     “Where’s the art in it? Thought only harpies resorted t’actual capture,” he snickered.

  
     “And here I thought only imps acted as my carrion,” she hissed right back as she climbed off the man beneath her. He gave a confused grunt in protest, and she flicked the tip of his cock to remind him of her orders.

  
     “Carrion? Y’think his scraps n’bones are enough fer me? Came here both real hungry an’ real full, if y’catch m’drift, so if y’don’t mind...” he started, and snapped his fingers. The iron shackles she had placed unlocked, and the chains slid off her quarry as smoke and ash.

  
     “You can’t possibly... Oh!” she said, and hesitated upon a sudden realization. The only way both of them could appear before the human was...

  
     “He plays fer both teams, sweetheart,” the incubus grinned, and he flicked his black pointed tongue at her.

  
     “I do?” the man asked, confused as he sat up from the bed and rubbed his wrists.

  
     “Hey! Y’learn somethin’ new every day, don’t ya’, mate?” her new enemy said with a shrug. The bound man’s eyes darted around in thought as he revisited multiple moments in his life that suddenly made a lot more sense.  
Symmetra frowned at the turn of events. She’d found her way into the dreams of women quite a few times, where she’d feasted in a slightly different fashion. She’d just never had a hunt interrupted before, much less by an incubus. Her sister succubi had a nonverbal agreement not to interrupt somebody else’s nightmare, but apparently he and his brothers had no such rule.

  
     “You are not welcome here. Find your own idiot to enjoy,” she warned.

  
     “Hey!” the idiot shot.

  
     “Shut it. This doesn’t concern ya,” the incubus growled in response.

  
     “It doesn’t concern you, either. So, as I say, leave, or I’ll rain fire and brimstone, and-,”.

  
     “Which is useless on another demon,” her enemy interrupted.

  
     “Are you so pitiful that you can not find your own meal?”.

  
     “Wait... are you both trying to eat me or something?”.

  
     “Good thing we don’t eat brains or else this’d be a mighty sad dinner... Listen love, It’s been a day... week... century. Don’t make me fight ya’,” he said, giving his own warning.

  
     “As if I’m afraid of you!” she snipped.

  
     “Ok, so I don’t want to get eaten,” the quarry pointed out, though his words went unnoticed. Symmetra walked right up to her antagonist, and stared him in the eye. He was tall. Fuck was he tall! He was all sinew, muscle, and arrogance, and she hated him for it. Still, what was the harm in looking?

  
     “Maybe just a little, ain’t ya?” he grinned, clearly aware of where her eyes were starting to wander. He was hard in an instant, and the bulge in his own ragged shorts was far more appealing than the previous one she’d witnessed.

  
     “That may work on sex-deprived housewives, but not me. Know your place,” she instructed.

  
     “So, I’m just gonna’... go...” the man interjected, though once again his words barely registered with Symmetra.

  
     “Look, got an idea. Since, I don’t feel up to killin’ ya, what say we just split ‘im. You hop on, have yer fill, then hop off. Then he gets my fill, an’ then we split his fear fifty-fifty?” the incubus reasoned.

  
     “I am far too famished to entertain your...” but she never finished that sentence, because the cave disappeared, and they merely stood in a gray fog bank in an empty field. The dream was over, and so was her opportunity for a meal.

     “You... ASSHOLE!” Symmetra snapped, and rounded on the demon. She shoved him hard and he toppled to the ground. She placed her foot upon his throat, and held him in place.

  
     “What is your name, you insolent little shit?!” she hissed. He held his hands up in defense, but nothing would wipe that burning smile off his face.

  
     “It’s Junkrat,” he offered. Symmetra’s nose wrinkled, and her brow furrowed. She didn’t like how easily he offered his name. It made her feel uneasy.

  
     “Very well, Junkrat. Heed my words. If you EVER interfere with my hunt ever again, I will not hesitate to destroy you. I’ll rip your consciousness from your body, and bind you to some stupid Ouija board so you can spend your days playing parlor tricks at slumber parties, and then left to rot in the back of a closet! Is that perfectly clear?!” she growled. His smile only broadened. It was a power play. He was trying to intimidate her in his own way. By giving his name so freely, he was trying to show that he didn’t care, that he wasn’t afraid of her at all. That maybe he was possibly stronger than she was. _Very unlikely. He is bluffing, and nothing more._

  
     “Alright, sweetheart. I gotcha’. I’ll stay outta’ th’way of th’most powerful harpie- GACKGH!” he started, and choked when she pressed her foot down, cutting off his air supply, “Sugh-ubus... What’s ‘er name, so I know who it is t’be avoidin’?”. Symmetra’s eyes narrowed. If she told him her name, he could feasibly find her again, though she had the same power over him from his own willing admission. However, if she didn’t answer him, it’d mean she was defensive and afraid, and her ego would have to take another nasty knock. She decided she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

  
     “Symmetra,” she murmured, and removed her foot from his throat.

  
     “Won’t be fergettin’ that name anytime soon. It’s been fun, Sym, but I gotta’ dash. Toodles!” he snickered while wiggling his fingers in a little wave goodbye. He tossed her a puckish wink, and disappeared with an explosive crack into a flash of sparks and smoke. Symmetra stood in place for a moment, staring at the scorch mark he’d left upon the gray grass.

  
     “...asshole...”.

 

.      .      .      .      .

 

     It had been two months since Symmetra’s spoiled feeding, and she most definitely wasn’t thinking about him at all, thank you very much. She tried to brush the whole incident off as a minor disturbance. Why, the very next night had been a successful venture. She’d found another willing candidate, and Junkrat didn’t dare show his smiling face. It had been a bluff after all. He knew he was no match for her, and she tried settling back into her usual routine. But there was always that lingering thought whenever she fed. _Could this be the night that he reappears?_

  
     It was a quiet hunt. The dreamscape was void of any active dreamers. She tried forcing her way past gates, but as she approached them, she’d see only garbled messes of thoughts, and that was impossible to work with. A willing catch made for so much less fuss. Besides, she wasn’t THAT desperate. A shimmery blue light appeared off in the distance, calling to her, and her heart began to race with excitement. Someone was requesting the service of a demon. Someone VERY close. Without thought, she began to float, and flew towards the beacon as quickly as she could. Her unclasped wings beat furiously against the still air. She didn’t see anyone else around, but it would only be a matter of time before competition would arrive. Helping a mortal almost always ended in a feast! They would offer their own souls, and souls were so much more delicious and filling than measly nightmares and human seed. They provided an intoxicating rush, and a powerful high.

  
     She touched the ground in front of the gate, where the lock was glowing white hot. She grit her teeth, knowing it wouldn’t feel pleasurable, and clasped her scaled hand around it, wrenching it free. It burned far too intensely for her liking, and a small cry of pain escaped her. Her pained look quickly transformed to pleasure, and she tried not to get too excited. _Worth the discomfort._

  
     The caller’s dream took place at night, in a quiet wilderness. She approached a ring of standing stones, and she caught a familiar aroma: the scent of a man in his prime. That only delighted her further. She appeared from the shadows and padded silently towards the fire that was burning in the center. She stretched her leathery wings, and gave them a quick flick before closing them around her once more. The man standing in front of the fire took in a breath that was most definitely in amazement. _There._ She had him most assuredly transfixed, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t feeling a bit of the same towards him.

  
     He was built; a powerhouse of a man. His robes were parted down towards his wide belt, and gave her a glimpse of a well-muscled chest covered with a thatch of dark chest hair. _Well well! Doesn’t my night just keep getting better and better?!_ She couldn’t contain her smirk of satisfaction. It was going to be a fantastic night!

  
     “A bit more draconian than I expected. Is this your true form?” he asked, curious. _Bold of him to speak first._ She admired that.

  
     “It is. I see no need to tamper with perfection... Is that your true form?”. She tilted her head in observation. A human skilled enough to take a different form in their dreams was always impressive, but given his overall appearance, she would equally be impressed if that was just how he was made.

  
     “I’m a whopping one hundred and seventy pounds of unbaked bread dough living out of a shitty apartment in Queens... Which is where you’d come in to help, if you’re willing,”. Symmetra brought a finger up, and tapped her nail on her cheek in thought.

  
     “You’re aware that my help comes at a cost, correct?” she mused. She was shamelessly flirting; leading him on so he’d forget any possible reasons why selling his soul would be a bad idea.

  
     “My soul, I assume,” he started, and folded his arm.

  
     “Your soul and your seed, and I assure you you’ll appreciate the manner in which I collect my fee,” she said, and turned up the smolder in her molten gold eyes. The man conjured up a chalice from nothingness.

  
     “There’s a reason I wished for a succubus to come to my aid, you know,”. Symmetra was pleased as punch at how smoothly it would all transpire. A quick binding, and she’d have herself a scrumptious and willingly-offered soul! She stepped through the fire to stand in front of him, and ran her sharp claw across her wrist.

  
     “In this chalice I pour my blood. Drink it, and you will be granted everything your heart desires,” she began, letting her dark essence drip into his outstretched cup. The slash healed, and the skin of wrist was once again unmarred. She reached and clasped his empty hand in hers.

  
     “And to you, I pledge my soul and my seed,” he agreed. A wicked smile crossed her face.

  
     “I shall collect the latter payment first, then,” she announced, and snapped her fingers. A cloud of smoke took the form of an ornately carved marble table. She took the full chalice from him, and sat it on top. As she stepped out of the flames, the shadows in her wake transformed into black silky sheets, and velvet cushions. A flick of her wrist brought a ring of floating candles around the stage for her seduction.

  
     “Holy FUCK do you lay it on thick!”. His slightly raspy voice was so jarring she nearly yelped in shock!

  
     “Junkrat!” she growled. He was floating above them seated upon an ominous black cloud. Her offering’s eyes narrowed with worry.

  
     “I called for one demon. Not two,” he spat. It was a bad move on his part. He’d overstepped his bounds. Junkrat shot off his cloud, and thundered up to the offender.

  
     “I don’t give a flyin’ fuck what you called for! I ain’t here t’see YOU, y’miserable piece of SHIT! I’ll crack out yer bones an’ gnaw on ‘em in front’a ya! I’ll flay ya inta’ bloody ribbons! I’ll char-,”.

  
     “And you say I’m the one who lays it on thick,” Symmetra muttered, and it stopped Junkrat in his tracks. The caller’s eyes were wide with horror, and for the first time since she’d gotten there, he looked like he was seriously reconsidering his plan.

  
     “Why are you here?” she asked, feeling more annoyed than actually angry. Her deal was almost done. Even if her prey decided against partnering with her, she felt fairly confident that she could sway him again. Surely the promise of one return visit would tempt him, and it’d be worth it. A soul would make her even more formidable, and she didn’t want the opportunity to slip through her claws.

  
     “Same as you. Saw the beacon. Guess you got here first. Idiot fergot t’reseal this place ‘fore I showed up. No worries, mate. Locked up behind m’self,” Junkrat explained. This only made the caller feel more vulnerable, because he realized he’d fucked up. A demon had sealed his mind for him, and only a demon could let himself out at that point.

  
     “Yes, well, as you can see, we’ve already finished here. I’m just collecting my fee,” Symmetra snipped. Junkrat smirked.

  
     “Z’at right?” he countered, and his smile grew unnerving.

  
     “Then I’ll stay n’watch,” he finally added.

  
     “You sound bored. Slim pickings among nightmares?” she tried. Junkrat nodded.

  
     “You ain’t wrong. Lookin’ for some entertainment. Been watchin’ you since our first encounter,” the incubus admitted. Symmetra’s eyes narrowed. _So he had used my name after all._ Furious though she was, she was also curious. Why was he watching her? Why not attack her?

  
     “My lady, our deal?” the wannabe mage prompted.

  
     “Oh! Right!” Junkrat mumbled as an after thought, and flicked his wrist towards him. A cage sprung up from the ground, ensnaring the human. A quick motion of Junkrat’s hand then caused the mage to fall unconscious.

  
     “How?!” Symmetra gasped.

  
     “Like I said. He left th’gate open. I closed it. That puts me in charge. Lucky me,” Junkrat snickered.

  
     “And like I said. Why are you here?” Symmetra tried again. She wasn’t going to let her night go to waste. She’d shake Junkrat off, and enjoy her spoils.

  
     “Wasn’t lyin’, love. Been watchin’ ya’. Saw yer work... like what I saw...” he started, and slowly circled around her. He gently brushed his fingers across her lower back, and her wings twitched while the softer parts of her skin prickled in response. _What is he doing?_ She could feel a dread building within her. He had her trapped in the man’s mind until he let her go. She supposed she could take him out easily enough, and then she’d be free, but battle was so draining, and she hated it.

  
     “I’m thinkin’ fightin’ is a waste a time, don’t you?” he pondered, and slowly approached the table where the chalice stood. He grabbed the cup, and sniffed it. A wolfish look caught her off guard.

  
     “You smell good,” he commented and set the cup back down.

  
     “What do you want, vermin?”. She’d finally asked enough times, and he obliged her with an answer.

  
     “A contest. Winner takes th’contract,” he answered while thumbing towards the human asleep in the cage. She wouldn’t lie to herself. She was intrigued, and frankly, if that’s all she had to do to get him to go away...

  
     “What is the contest?”. Junkrat’s brow dropped, and his smile grew roguish.

  
     “I wanna’ see who can make th’other come first,”. Symmetra didn’t immediately respond, and she regretted her lack of reaction. It meant she was actually considering it... and her ego took yet another knock at the hands of the bright red pest.

  
     Junkrat was visually appealing. She’d admit that. His sinister smile, while annoying, was also thrilling. It held some sort of secret. Was he joking? Was he lying? She kept her eyes on his, and they never darted away from hers. He held her stare, determined. No, he was serious. He wanted to see for himself.

  
     “If the winner takes the contract, then what does the loser receive?” she wondered aloud.

  
     “Loser doesn’t get th’satisfaction a’ winnin’, but s’pose the prize fer second place ain’t so bad, wouldn’t you agree? Far as I can tell, it’s a win-win situation,”. Symmetra thought his words over.

  
     “I’m very good at what I do. There’s a reason why I’m the most successful of my sisters,” she warned. Junkrat’s grin finally faded. He ran his black tongue over his upper lip. The thought of putting that tongue to use sparked to life, and so did her plan.

  
     “I don’t doubt it. C’mon, Symmetra. No more wastin’ time. ‘Sides...” he started, and stepped behind her. He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear, “Ain’t ya’ ever wonder what demon seed tastes like?”. Yes, she most certainly had, but she’d never tell him that. She supposed she’d find out soon enough. A wry little smile crept across her face. He most likely had tricks up his sleeve, but so did she. She’d start by leveling the playing field. He had trapped her, and so she would trap him too.

  
     “I’m sure it is quite delicious,” she grinned, and spun in front of her would-be captor.

  
      _“R’hav-en Sil-alachor!”_  she quickly hissed. A bed sprang up underneath him, and he fell back upon it. Much like their first meeting, she formed chains and shackles, and sent them winding around the incubus, lashing him to the bed. They gleamed in the light of the fire behind her, and Junkrat gave a gasp in pain.

  
     “Fuck me! Are these silver?! How th’hell can y’work with silver?!” he snapped. Symmetra gave him her own wicked smirk.

  
     “It appears that you didn’t observe me long enough. All daughters of Lilith speak her hidden tongue. Our blood is kissed by dragon fire, and our scales never feel silver’s burn,” she explained. Junkrat stared up at her, now at her mercy. He realized he may have fucked up. She ran her claws down his sternum, past the hem of his shorts, and watched as the fabric burned away. His cock was ready for her, and she blew a kiss towards it in appreciation.

  
     “Seems a bit unfair,” he tried, and she nearly snorted at the hypocrisy. Wouldn’t he have done the same, given the opportunity? But, she admitted he was at a distinct disadvantage. She had him where she wanted him, so why not give him a fighting chance? She pinched her fingers together, and flicked a blob of darkness towards him. It wound around the base of his shaft, and solidified into a ring.

     “What... What’s that for?” he stuttered. She ran her finger from the tip of his cock, and slowly dragged it down the length of him. He hissed in sudden anticipation.

     “I suppose I might as well level the playing field. Stave off your release. Though, I doubt it will make much of a difference. Look at the state you’ve gotten yourself in already,” she reminded. His chest heaved slightly in excitement.  
She stood at his side, and started to slowly run her fingers up and down his chest and torso. She started at the hollow of his throat, and would stop just short of clasping his manhood before bringing her hand back up. He didn’t say a word, but little sounds eked out of him; small groans of pain, followed by relaxation. Silver was a sacred metal. For a demon, it couldn’t have been comfortable, but he was an incubus, and much like her he found pleasure hidden within the pain.

     She clasped each of his black horns, and brought his head up towards her. She locked him in a fierce kiss. Her forked tongue penetrated his lips, and wound around his. His mouth was an inferno, and he tasted of smoke. The flavor worked for him. _Do not lose yourself to a stupid kiss. Make him beg._ She pulled away, and stared at him as she moved back around the foot of the bed. Wordlessly, and without breaking eye contact, she unfurled her wings, revealing the gold bands slung across her hips. A black jewel sparkled at each side, keeping a strip of richly embroidered fabric in place. It functioned as nothing more than a curtain obscuring the means of his demise. Each thumb caught the jeweled clasps, and she flicked them open. With the seals broken, the bands and cloth evaporated, revealing her nakedness.

     “Safe to say you enjoy the view?” she joked. His red cock throbbed at the mere sight of her, and she was only just beginning. This will be too easy!

     Symmetra climbed over the foot of the bed, and slowly crawled between his legs. She braced a hand on each of his thighs. Hard muscles supported her weight, and she lowered her head to run her tongue along the ridge of his shaft. Another throb and twinge followed her path. She climbed up, perching over his groin, and stared him down.

     “It seems there’s no hope of you possibly winning, but I know you’ll still want to try. Should my methods prove too much for you, all you need say is “I forfeit”, and I will release you. The contest will be over, and I will win by default. Do you understand?” she offered. There. As if she needed any way to make the contest easier!

     “Course, but don’t go expectin’ me t’say it. I’ve seen ya at work. You like it too much. Y’get greedy,” he teased. Symmtra’s eyebrows knit together, and she tugged at the silver chain stretched across his chest. The metal pressed against his flesh with a sharp lick of heat.

     “Ffffuck!” he grit.

     “Know your place. It is beneath me, and there will be no talk like that. You wag your tongue when I say so!” she ordered, giving the chain another quick tug before tossing it aside. He nodded, and obeyed.

     “There’s a good pet,” she soothed, and sat back down over his cock. Already she could feel herself beginning to grow wet. A familiar pang of hunger snaked through her. Junkrat was a demon, and though fear was difficult to extract from her own kind, lust and pain were not. She would make it an exquisite meal and gorge herself, and that required a lot of work and build up.

     She let her fingers explore his body, running hot trails as she scored him with her talon-like nails. Occasionally, she’d tense her grip, pressing into hot flesh. He remained silent and watched her work (a little to her chagrin). She rubbed up against him, letting her warmth glide over him. Her sensitive folds felt his own heat coursing through him. Blood trapped by the ring made him harder than anyone she’d ever experienced. She kissed him again while running her palms up and down his horns. When he tried to force his tongue into her mouth, she nipped his lower lip.

     “Dammit!” he shot, and she tugged his head back sharply by his left horn.

     “Be silent!” she reminded, and let his head thunk back onto his pillow. She went back to kissing him, though it was soft. Almost innocent. It was practically perverse to their kind. She nestled onto her left side, and ran her naked palm up and down his cock in smooth strokes. She nibbled and sucked along his neck, occasionally grazing her sharp pointed teeth across his skin. She then ran her smoldering tongue along his throat, feeling his pulse beat rapidly at the tip.

     “You taste practically divine,” she informed him.

     “You filthy little thing!” Junkrat responded, once again ignoring her orders. Her face pulled into something frustrated.

     “Do you enjoy being punished?” she asked, while squeezing his cock just enough to get her point across.

     “Yes! Shhhhit!” he grimaced and squirmed in response.

     “Lucky for the both of us, then,”. Symmetra popped up, and straddled him higher. She hovered just over his mouth. Why not enjoy a little bit of the teasing for her own gratification?

     “If you insist upon using your tongue, then put it to some actual use,” she instructed, and she ran her fingers through his hair. She bit her lip the moment his tongue made contact. His kisses were no comparison to what he was doing between her legs. His tongue lathered and probed. His lips would lightly suck. It seemed he had his own talents, and she wondered why she’d waited so long to experience a man who knew what he was doing! A sharp twinge broke her moment of enjoyment. She roughly tugged his hair back.

     “No TEETH!” she snapped.

     “Aw, sorry love. Want me t’kiss it? Make it better?” he murmured. Symmetra curled her fingers around each of his horns.

     “You’ll be lucky if I let you come up for air. Deep breath now,” the succubus warned, and brought his face back up to her. She used the protrusions as handles, drawing his mouth closer to her heat. Occasionally, she’d loosen her grip to pull him away, where he’d tease her clit with light kisses. She moaned her approval, and brought him back even closer. His nimble black tongue went back to work, curling and writhing an erratic path, and her hips rolled to grow even closer to the pleasure. He let out a muffled moan, and she looked over her shoulder to see his hips rolling as well. She quickly pulled away, and Junkrat gasped for air. His mouth and chin glistened, and he licked his lips.

     “Tasty!” he whispered, and raised his thick eyebrows. _That was too close._ Junkrat wasn’t wrong. She was greedy when it came to her own pleasure.

     “Afraid you’re gonna’ lose?” he snickered. Symmetra reached back, and caught the tip of his cock in a light pinch. His face twisted as though the whole damn thing were caught in a vice.

     “F-fuck!” he yelped. Symmetra raised an eyebrow, and examined him. Something had changed. It was slight, but didn’t go unnoticed. _Did he grow more... full?_ She could feel her body tighten in response. She released his head from her pinch, and instead cupped him gently. Her hand delicately massaged away, and she swore she’d never felt a set weigh so heavy.

     “I’m not worried. Look at you. Why, I bet a single stroke of my tongue could send you over the edge,” she reassured. She released him from her grip, and beat her wings. They flapped and made the satin sheets stir. She began to hover above him, and caught his eyes with hers. He looked at her from underneath half-closed lids.

     “S-symmetra?” he quietly tried, and her ego shot through the roof.

     “Shhhh,” she commanded, “Not quite yet,”. She reached over to grab a loose bit of chain, and dragged the metal across his stomach down towards his left hip. His face twisted from the sensation, though his skin healed instantly. She lowered herself back on the bed, kneeling between his legs.

     Symmetra started with a peck on the tip before running her lips around the head. She slowly took the length of him into her mouth, sucking with just the right amount of pressure. His hips tried to grow closer to her, but he was held back by the burning chains. She continued to taste him in long drawing sucks, and roaming patterns of her languid tongue. Junkrat couldn’t help himself.

     “Keep suckin’, you dirty lil’AH! Oh! Hnnnng.... teeth!” he said, his voice raising an octave as she pressed her pointed fangs against his hardness. She would not have him speak in such a manner, and she made that clear in no uncertain terms. She wan’t biting him, but the pressure on such swollen flesh was damn near enough. She freed him from her jaws, and sucked him slowly as she drew her mouth off of him.

     “Now, what was that?” she asked again.

     “Nothin’!” he whimpered. Pleased with his change in tune, she went back to sucking him off. His hips bucked involuntarily, and he writhed (chains be damned). When his breaths grew quick, she released him. Swallowing was not how she wanted to taste him. She and her sisters preferred a different means of savoring seed, and her own baser instincts were starting to take over.

     Junkrat gave her a pained look, but didn’t cave. She was amazed he was still standing after that, but he only grew heavier since the last time she observed. _It won’t be long now. Perhaps a moment for him to cool off, so to speak._

     “You’ve behaved yourself rather well,” she cooed, “Why not enjoy a show?”. With that, she flapped back up above him, and floated at the perfect angle for his viewing pleasure. Symmetra ran her hand down her collar bone, between her breasts, and didn’t stop until she reached the juncture between her thighs. She retracted her claws, and let her fingers wander.

     She was soaking wet, and her digits were quickly slicked. She ran her fingertips alongside the walls that desperately wanted to be filled. She ached, but wasn’t ready to make him lose. She wanted him just a bit fuller. And besides, he still hadn’t properly begged, dammit! She ran her other hand over, and massaged her breast. It only worked her up even further.

     He was writing from desire beneath her; ignoring the metal stretched across him. He wanted her so badly! She tried not to laugh at the silly state Junkrat had worked himself up into. Little scorch marks flashed upon his skin before quickly healing. A single pearly droplet glinted at the tip of his cock, and Symmetra smirked.

     “I think it’s clear who the victor is,” she said, feeling incredibly smug.

     “You’re good at what ya do, but I still got a chance! I think there’s a reason you ain’t let me in yet. Y’scared?”. Oh, he was bold! Foolish, but bold! Symmetra slid her fingers out, and extended her had towards him.

     “Another taste?” she offered. He ran his tongue over her damp fingers.

     “Tastin’s good, but you’re hungry, ain’t ya?”. Yes. Yes she was, and she couldn’t wait any longer. She gave him a little nod, and landed on all fours above him. She positioned herself, and slid right down on top of him.

     “Fffffuck!” he grit, and Symmetra hissed in delight. He was so hot, so hard, so filling, but the ache within her only intensified. _Well, shit!_ She hadn’t anticipated getting herself quite so riled, but a few deep breaths slowed her down. She couldn’t let him have the satisfaction of knowing how good he felt. She shimmied her hips, and roped her fingers around the chain lashed across his chest. The motion made him flinch through his enjoyment. His binds would make for decent reins.  
She rode him slow and steady. Her hips moved rhythmically as she pumped up and down. Despite his bonds, he tried to move as best he could, lifting his hips up in tandem with her. Time dragged, and she only grew more impressed with his resilience. _Very well._ She spun around, facing away from him. She settled back down on top of him, and looked down. All she could see was the ring around his cock straining from the build-up, and his base throbbing. She reached down, and gently squeezed around him again. _Fuck, I thought they were heavy before!_

     “Sym-symmetra!” he whined.

     “Yes?” she innocently asked as she slid up and down his length while repeatedly tensing and releasing the hold she had on him. _Say it._

     “Fuck! They’re.. fit t’burst!” he grunted. She clenched her inner muscles too.

     “I see that,” she noted, and continued to ride him, never letting go. _Say it._ He ground his foot against the bed.

     “Symmetra!”. _Say it!_ She hopped off of him, only to flip back to face him, her arm draped backwards. Her hand kept its determined grip.

     “Symmetra!”. _SAY IT!_ He pulled against his chains, and gnashed his teeth.

     “Symmetra, PLEASE!” he desperately begged, and she let go. Her hand was the only thing holding him back. Still fighting against his bonds, he gasped as he came. His hips ground up against her, and she could feel each spasm within her as he pumped. Holy fuck, could she feel and savor ever liquid ounce filling her! Her body could no longer hold back from her aching.

     Her cry peeled out in the night as she crested her climax. Every muscle within clenched around his still-hard cock, and it was perfection. The continuous waves of pleasure carried on as her head spun. Her vision slowly refocused. Her ache and want had been filled, and now she knew just how indulgent and satisfying demon seed was. Having regained herself (slightly), she took note that she was slumped forward on his chest. She could hear his heart beating against his rib cage in a frantic bass. She slowly sat up, and beat her wings. She rose right up and off of him, and looked down.

     He was utterly defeated. He lay there, panting and covered in scorch marks. His cock hung limply. _No. Not defeat. I have destroyed him._ She smiled in triumph. He couldn’t even manage to open his eyes, but he still licked his parched lips. She stuck her foot out, and dragged her toes down his torso.

     “I win,” she gloated. His head turned towards her, and his eyelids parted. His eyes looked like dying embers, and they scanned the length of her, focusing on the pearly liquid that ran down her inner thighs.

     And then the asshole dared to smile.

 

     “...best two outta’ three?”


End file.
